An Idiotic Sleepover
by KitKatBarStory
Summary: After rescuing Billy yet again from trouble, Grim suggests that Mandy sleepover at Billy's while he helps out at her house. Fluffiness and uncertainty ensues when she is alone with him in his room. BillyxMandyness.


**An Idiotic Sleepover**

**AN: **This is just a little one-shot I thought up while sleeping over at my friend Mitchell's house. Sorry if it seems to kind of jump from the island theme to the sleepover, but hey, that's the way the cookie crumbles. BIG thanks to **Obsessed4Life **for inspiring me to write it. (Loved your e-mails. )

On with the one-shot!

-KKBS

"Aww, c'mon Mandy! I saids I was sorry!"

The 10-year-old girl rolled her eyes and continued to slap her friend's face. He had to be taught a lesson, even though he'd most likely just forget about it later.

Playing with Grim's scythe had become a recurring pastime for Billy, no matter how many times she warned him not to. Early on he had only used it as a cheap hockey stick, or a toenail clipper much to the Reaper's disgust and annoyance. But the redhead had quickly lost interest in what he considered 'tranquil' games, so further exploration into the scythe's powers was necessary. And, soon enough, he had figured out how to rip open the very fabric of space and time and happily jumped into it.

"I only did it cause I was booored and hockey's no fun without a puck or net!"

When they had finally found him stranded in the middle of a freakishly quiet island, not only was he more aggravating than usual, but he insisted that it wasn't really his fault that he had gotten himself in trouble yet again.

"Milkshakes made me do it! It was THE CAT!"

Three pairs of feet shook sand from between their toes as the idiot continued to ramble on and on, now complaining that all felines were of the utmost evil.

"Can't we just leave him behind dis time? Pleeease?" Grim had pleaded with the frustrated blonde that Billy be left behind, lest he go insane. "I swear, if we half'ta do dis one more time, I'm gonna go completely bonkers! Sick in da head! Child, who would miss him if he was gone?"

"I would miss me!" The dimwit hollered from a few feet away.

Mandy was unmoved by his requests.

"No one would." She replied apathetically. "But I need a henchman to do my bidding. Besides, I find it rather amusing to watch him make a fool of himself. It's almost calming."

"You can find anoder henchman! There's bound to be more Bobby's out dere, somewhere."

He threw up his bony arms in exasperation and leaned in, his face twisted in a look of pure need. A lonely crab crawled over his heel and snipped at his body before Mandy replied.

"Listen, Bonebag, he's coming with us because I_ want_ him to. And you'd be a fool to deprive me of something I _want_."

The skeleton wrung salty water out of his robe, as the tide was coming in. Billy was still running around and yelling stupidly a few feet away, trying to inform the whole deserted isle that anything four legged with whiskers should not be trusted.

"Fine." He said, closing the empty sockets that served as eyes. "We'll take 'im back. If ya just answer me question. Why do you even bother risking your life, child?"

Her mouth opened quickly to respond, and she was left to gape for a moment as no answer came. She shut it and frowned, perturbed by the fact that she couldn't think. Again her lips parted, but nothing flowed past. Her face was growing redder by the moment as she strained to come to a conclusion, but it did her no good. Finally, her seething anger got the better of her, and she grabbed his black cloak roughly.

"Would you like to have to clean out the toilet every day from now on? Mother and Father are sick, you know, and use the bathroom frequently."

Mandy threatened through gritted teeth, positively quivering with rage.

"Alright, alright! I knew you liked 'im deep down, anyways."

Grim dusted himself of a few grains of sand, obviously not realizing the dangers of making that statement. The girl was about to make him suffer to no end when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"COWLBUNGA! Duhheeheeeheeehaahaa!"

Billy had climbed into a leafy palm as the two were arguing, searching for the cat that would never be there. The plant bent over at an eerily low angle; it looked at though it were about to snap in half. The redhead had straddled the trunk near the top, and was carried so far over that he was almost directly above the skeleton and the blonde.

"Hey Mandy, I'm coming! Heehee!"

Giggling like a maniac, Billy rose to his knees on the edge of the leafy tree. His legs wobbled slightly as the palm shuddered beneath his weight, and for a moment it seemed as if he were going to be thrown off. But he regained his balance only a moment later and smiled goofily. He then released his grip, pushed off with his feet, and flew from the tree.

Even the pounding waves did not create enough sound to drown out his laughter as he soared through the air, if only from a few feet up. A fifteen foot fall was definitely not enough to deter him from having fun, and fun he had.

"Crud."

There was barely enough time to mumble that before the redhead landed on his blonde friend, his body almost completely covering hers. He pinned her down for a few moments before lifting his head from the sand and spitting out a mouthful of it, tongue hanging out of his mouth in disgust. His expressions zoomed from grossed out to happy again in a flash, and he put his head close to the frowning face and twin devil horns.

"You're not a cat, are you? Hmmm? Can you heeeeears me?"

Only seconds later she had backhanded him off of her while Grim smirked, and she cast a baleful glare at him to wipe it off his face.

GABM

Now, here she was, slapping Billy's face as she repeated that he never so much as touch her again.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Grim, get us back. Now."

With a quick twirl of his regained blade they were back on the streets of Endsville, shaking grains from their hair and digging for any leftovers in their ears. Except for Grim, who had to carefully search through his sockets and in between the bones.

"Always knew it…" He grumbled as he dusted himself off.

It was nearly nightfall then, and a few stars were already beginning to twinkle around in the dark sky. Only a glaring pair of eyes seemed to brighten up the sidewalk, and yet sent chills through the air at the same time.

"Did you say something, Grim?"

"Umm, you said your parents were sick, right?" The Reaper lied fearfully.

"Yes. What of it?"

The lights were beginning to shut off in every house down the street, welcoming the time of sleep.

"I was wonderin'…maybe I can stay over dere tonight and help dem get better. Ya know, with my Supernatural powers." At the word 'supernatural' his eyes filled with flames. The two children waited on, unimpressed. He sighed. "You can stay over at Billy's."

He chuckled nervously and gestured towards the boy, who had a determined look on his face as he searched his nose for cats.

'Anyting to get dis diabolic child away from me…'

Mandy raised an eyebrow and gazed at a lit streetlight.

"Fine. But they had better be well by the morning. The house reeks of chunks."

"YES!"

Grim pumped his fists into the air and whooped as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Pathetic. Let's go, Billy."

The duo headed down the street, leaving the cheering Reaper to his momentary bliss.

"Ooh, ooh! You're gonna have a great sleepover! We can play Candyland, and Monopoly, and that game with that war in it…Trivial Pursuit! And we can play with cows!"

She rolled her eyes as he continued on with his list of activities, some of which involved going to a different country or outer space.

"….And gorillas who wear special metallic spaceman suits that have helicopters and jet packs and submarines attached to a crane in their backs…oh, but no clowns! Definitely none of them, nu-uhh." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

His face formed into a wide grin again as they neared the front door of his house.

"I always have fun with you though, Mandy. I just know as long as you're around everything'll be great, even if there are clowns."

The remark caught her off guard. Had Billy just said something even remotely intelligent? Perhaps, even, _romantic?_ No, no. He probably didn't even realize what he just said.

"Here we are!"

Using his head he barreled through the freshly painted door, guffawing as he landed on the soft carpet.

"Hiya, son. Have fun at some whacky inter-stellar universe thing again?"

Harold was located in his usual spot-planted on the couch in front of the television screen. He didn't even turn to look at his son as he asked him how his day was. Not that he cared much, anyways.

"Yeahyeahyeah! I learned that cats suck."

Billy stuck out his tongue and gave a thumb's down as he walked by his dad, Mandy following in his wake.

"Hi Billy, hello Mandy. Always nice of you to come over."

The red-haired woman smiled in a frighteningly plastic way as they walked by, waving for a moment before looking at the splinters that were left of the door. Her eye twitched but she made no move whatsoever, and simply continued on with her work in the kitchen.

"Make yourself useful, woman, and bake us some cookies."

Mandy ordered as she and the redhead climbed up the stairs. She poked her head through the banister and stared.

"Of course, dear, anything for a guest."

Gladys' mouth foamed slightly as she got out the cookie dough. Past visits informed her that she could spend all night baking pastries if the first batch was not to the blonde's liking.

At the top of the stairs, Billy stopped and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Hello? Can we come in?"

As the lock was broken the wooden barrier creaked open rather easily, much to the idiot's excitement.

"Great! Lets goes in."

Still smiling stupidly he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her inside. Her face flushed as he led her in and her eyebrows lifted; a very emotional face, by her standards. Moments later, though, it was back to its usual frown.

"I've got this and this and this and this and this…"

He let go of her hand and bounced around the room, showing her every nook and cranny as if it were completely new to her. Mandy sighed. After all, she'd been in there just yesterday.

"And this is my puppy dog bed." He pointed to the canine's eyes and nose before running back towards her.

"But don't tell anyone." He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, as if anyone could hear him anyways. "It's a secret."

He stood up straight again and put his hands on his hips.

"That's about everything I gots. Heyyy wait, yer a lady. Where's you gonna go? You didn't bring a sleeping bag, did you?"

Mandy shook her head. There had been no appointment for a sleepover, so she had come unprepared.

"Well then, you can sleep in my bed tonight. I don't want you to sleep on the floor, not when it's all rough and scratchy and covered with feces stains." He tilted his head and looked at the ground.

Again, he surprised the girl. She had expected him to jump under the covers and start to snore almost immediately, leaving her with nowhere to rest.

"I accept your offer then, Billy. And I guess you could say I….express a bit of gratitude."

She looked at her fingers in a nonchalant way, as if the statement meant nothing. But it did matter a great deal to the boy.

"Dawww, your welcome Mandy! You actually kinda said thank you for once. You almost never do that!"

If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

"You're the greatest!"

He roughly grabbed her shoulders and drew her into a hearty hug. Not in the usual, I'm-Going-To-Suffocate-You-If-I-Squeeze-Any-Harder way, either. This time it was soft and gentle, with every single good-hearted intention seeping into it.

She allowed him to continue for what seemed like hours, before effectively shoving him away, in an almost gentle manner.

Mandy straightened out the ruffles in her dress and sat on the edge of the bedspread. Pulling a brightly decorated quilt over her stumpy body, she closed her eyes and turned off the lamp on the dresser beside her.

"Goodnight, Billy."

"Nighty-night, Mandy!"

Although she couldn't see him, the girl predicted that he would twirl around three times before going to sleep. Right on cue, a loud 'thump' came from beside the bed. Suddenly, her eyelids felt as heavy as lead, and she felt herself slowly drifting into an unconscious slumber………

As the blonde began to dream, she felt a sharp tug at her pink dress. One bloodshot eye opened to see Billy standing beside her in his pajamas, quivering slightly.

"M—M-Mandy? I dreamed about the clowns again. I swears, this time the really are living in the ground. I know if I go back there they're gonna get me!"

His bottom lip trembled slightly as he whimpered pathetically.

"Fine."

At the sound of her voice he leapt in beside her, snuggling down beneath the covers and fluffing a pillow. Mandy rolled over slightly to allow him his own room. Instead, he just moved closer to her, until their bodies were almost touching. It felt almost…comforting, though. And nice. Maybe sleeping over at Billy's wouldn't be such a gruesome ordeal. The girl relaxed her tense body as sleep overcame her once again, and for once, she felt almost happy. The idiot beside her smiled as he shut his eyes tight and relished in the very fact that he was with his best friend.

"Goodnight Mandy!"

End.


End file.
